Leah-B029
Commander Leah-B029, born Leah Amber (Callsign Sierra Zero-Two-Niner or Carbon One) was a member of the Spartan-III Beta Company, later working under the UNSC Army's Special Warfare Command as the leader of Fireteam Carbon. Leah served from 2544 until 2552, where she was declared MIA after the ship she was aboard was lost during the Battle of Eden. Biography Early life and training Leah was born on the human colony world of New Harmony on the 15th January 2531. Unfortunately, her mother died in childbirth, leaving Leah to grow up with her father, a UNSC Marine. However, this was shortlived as Leah's father perished in the battle of New Harmony, despite the UNSC victory on the colony. A very young and very angry Leah jumped at the opportunity to avenge her father and was inducted in the Spartan-III Beta Company in 2537. During the course of her training Leah's anger soon subsided, instead being replaced with a fierce determination to make sure the Covenant would lose the battle and stop taking lives. It was also during this time that her odd fascination with Covenant weapons and culture started to develop. Leah's performance in her training caught the eye of her trainers, who soon marked her down as a potential candidate to pulled from the main population of Beta Company. This came to fruition in 2544 when Leah was pulled from Beta Company alongside three of her fellow Betas and was inserted into the Special Warfare group, Fireteam Carbon, which had recently suffered four casualties. The entire team was given the correct augmentations and a set of MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour/Mark V variants, before being sent onto their first team assignment not long after. Early Missions Fireteam Carbon completed many missions between 2545 and 2550, largely based around destroying small scale Covenant threats or facilities or performing torch and burn ops on worlds that had fallen to the Covenant. However, that wasn't Leah's only missions during that time. Leah, like most Spartan-IIs, was given standing orders by ONI to attempt to seize any Covenant tech she could, using Leah's fascination with the Covenant to their advantage. Leah was only too happy to comply, only failing to deliver a handful of weapons to ONI. Despite knowing this fact ONI allowed it, due to her prowess with the weapons and because of the number of weapons she had already provided them. Operation: LITTLE BOY Operation: LITTLE BOY was a massive mission assigned to Fireteam Carbon in 2550. A Covenant scouting force had been detected on a mining moon orbiting the Human colonised world of Amity. UNSC squadrons had been sent in but had been declared MIA after their last reports detailed nothing but dead civilians. The mission briefing was simple; Infiltrate the Covenant site, leave a nuclear bomb behind and then detonate it, destroying the Covenant forces before they would have a chance to attack Amity. The resulting explosion and loss of all human life on the moon would then be blamed on a major, but merely unfortunate mining accident. Despite the overall success of the mission, it did come at a cost. During the mission, the remote detonator for the nuke was fried, and another of the Spartan-IIIs, Jerome-B370, was fatally wounded. In an ultimate sacrifice, Jerome stayed behind with the bomb, fighting off hordes of Covenant forces until the rest of Carbon was at a safe distance, before detonating the bomb. Later Missions Fireteam Carbon continued to perform missions for several months as a five-man team before Leah helped select Simon-G121 from Gamma Company to join the team. For the next year, the team would pull off several more missions successful, before being called back to the core worlds for an escort job. At the beginning of July, 2552, Fireteam Carbon had been flown back to the peaceful colony world of Eden, where the Marathon-Class Heavy Cruiser Spirit of Atlantis was docked, ready to take a detachment of ODSTs and a fleet of ground and air vehicles to Reach. Battle of Eden These plans were cut short, however, when a Covenant invasion fleet encountered the Spirit of Atlantis and her support fleet in orbit above Eden. The UNSC fleet fought valiantly but in vain, and one by one the Frigates and Destroyers were taken down. Needing a distraction in order to make a getaway, Leah came up with a plan to board a nearby SDV-Class Covenant Corvette and use the ship against the rest of the Covenant fleet. Carbon was successful in their mission, allowing the Spirit of Atlantis just enough time to escape into slipspace. Trinity Characteristics and traits Equipment Armour Leah primarily wears the ODST variant of the MJOLNIR Mark V armour, with an ODST helmet featuring the UA/CNM upgrade and an ODST chest plate. However her left shoulder features a Hazop pauldron, whilst her right shoulder has a Recon pauldron. She also used the FJ/Para knee pads. Leah's armour is primarily violet in colour with white markings, apart from her lowers legs and boots which are coloured steel. Her visor is silver. Like all members of Fireteam Carbon Leah has a jetpack equipped at all times. Her armour also comes with a Holographic Projector enhancement. During the Human-Promethean alliance on Trinity, Leah's armour was modified to be able to use a Hardlight Shield enhancement in tandem with her Holographic Projector, an ability she would later lose when the alliance broke down. Weapons Despite being trained with human weapons, on the battlefield Leah found a preference in using Covenant weaponry. Over the course of her military career, she managed to build up a collection of Covenant weapons that she would use interchangeably. * Type-51 'Covenant Combine' * Type-31 'Needle Rifle' * Type-33 'Needler' * Type-25 'Spiker' * Type-52 'Mauler' * Type-50 'Concussion Rifle' * Type-1 'Plasma Grenade' * Type-2 'Spike Grenade' During the Battle of Trinity, Leah fights and kills the Fleetmaster of the Fleet of Unwavering Intent, Ctar 'Valumee. She then takes on his own specialised, red-bladed Type-1 'Energy Sword' as her own until her death. During the Human-Promethean alliance, 604 Melancholic Vigil grants each of Fireteam Carbon a Forerunner weapon for them to use. Leah was gifted the Z-250 'Lightrifle', which she used until the collapse of the alliance. Relations Category:Beta Company